The present invention relates to a dust bag having a securing device on one open end for being secured to an opening of a bucket or garbage bag, and a mounting piece on the other open end of the dust bag so as to be mounted on the blow outlet of the wood working machine.
A conventional wood working machine has a blade which is power by a motor so as to cut or plain a wood piece and the wood shreds are blown away from the machine. The wood shreds spread around the machine and make the working site to be mess and slippery. The wood powder is harmful to the user""s lung and requires a lot of labor to clean up the working site.
The present invention intends to provide a dust bag for a wood working machine and the dust bag has two open ends one of which is securely mounted to the blow outlet of the machine and the other open end is cooperated with a securing device so as to fastened on a bucket. The dust bag is made of air-permeable material which is advantageous for the air flow and guide the wood shreds into the dust bag.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dust bag for wood working machine and the dust bag comprises a first open end and a second open end. A mounting piece is engaged with an inside of the first open end of the dust bag so as to be mounted to a blow outlet of the wood working machine. A securing device is connected to the second open end and secures the second open end of the dust bag to a bucket.